La Gran cita de Lucy
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: Nuestra rubia tiene una cita! aunque...Natsu no sabe lo que es, ella se lo explica, y aunque no lo entendio muy bien... sabe que para nada es muy bueno. One-Shot! NaLu n.n


Yo! ^^ Quise hacer otra historia NaLu! XD pero esta vez realice un One-Shot n.n, esque es bien Kawaii esta pareja *-*, esta idea me la dio mi hermana, no se porque se lo ocurrio O.o! puedo Buehh… xD! A leer~

* * *

Fairy Tail y los personajes que aparecer son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y el otro propiedad de el creador/a de Sakura Card Captor (ya sabran porque: 3! Y no recuerdo su nombre X.X!)

* * *

~ La Gray cita de Kagome~

El chico pelirosa estaba demasiado aburrido ¿Por qué su amiga no estaba ese día? , Si bien, sabia que ella estaba en el todo derecho a faltar cuando quisiera, pero…Diablos! Se estaba aburriendo demasiado, Gray estaba en un misión con Erza, aunque fue a arrastras por la interrupción de Juvia. Además Happy estaba con Charle y Wendy, ¿Qué genial no?.

Aburrido se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba sentado anteriormente, volteo y vio el tablón de misiones… ¡Si! Porque no iba a una misión para no aburrirse?

-Happy!- Llamo el chico a su gato pero no estucho la voz del gato- Happy?- Pregunto , pero nada, vio a Wendy sentada en una mesa sola, no se suponía que estaba con Charle y Happy?

-Hola Natsu-San!- Saludo animadamente la pequeña Marvell- Desea algo?-.

-Hola Wendy-Saludo devuelta- Si, donde esta Happy?- Pregunto

- Ah, eso, si! Se fue con Charle, creo que irían a una cita- Dijo Wendy en una pose pensativa.

- Ah, bueno adiós- _Me temo que solo iré con Lucy_- Pensó el chico, aunque no era mala idea…

*O*O*O*O*

La chica rubia se encontraba en el baño tomando una deliciosa ducha, cuando de repente escuchó que se habría la ventana, asustada se seco como pudo y solo se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla, se iba a acercando a la puerta cuando…

-Lucy, estas?- Se escuchó una voz familiar.

- Es Natsu-suspiro, pero analizando la situación…-Es Natsu!

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó furiosa, hasta cuando entraba sin permiso? Era el colmo!- Te he dicho que no entres por la ventana, hay puertas sabias?- Le dijo vistiéndose.

- Bah! Solo vine a invitarte a una misión- Explico con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba- Vienes verdad?-pregunto sentándose en la cama de la chica.

- Lo siento pero hoy no puedo- Exclamo la chica abriendo la puerta.

Natsu, al verla vestida así…y con su pelo literalmente mojado…se sonrojo sin saber porque, confuso miro para otro lado, impidiendo ver a la chica. Si es que, cualquier hombre quedaría así, la chica estaba con un vestido corto de color rosa claro, sin tiras…y con ese cabello suelto, y mojado… se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era, o eso pensaba el chico.

-_Que es lo que me pasa? Solo a verla así vestida me he puesto nervioso! Que significa esto?_- Pensaba el chico confundido.

Lucy confundida con la reacción del chico no le quedo de otra más que preguntarle que le pasaba.

- Natsu? Que ocurre?- Pregunto confundida la chica.

-E-Eh? Nada!- Trato de disimular- Y porque no puedes hoy?- pregunto volteándola a ver.

-Pues porque, tengo una cita- Respondió dirigiéndose a la mesa, para enchufar su secador de pelo.

-Una…cita?- repitió Natsu con una carita de confusión, al ver eso la chica suspiro mientras secaba su pelo mojado.

- Si, con un chico-

- Con un…chico- esta vez la cara de confusión de Natsu se transformo a una mueca de disgusto, aunque ni el sabia porque- Que significa eso?-

-Mira, cuando un chico le gusta una chica, este le pide una cita y si ella dice que si, pues empiezan a salir juntos- Contesto Lucy apagando su secador de pelo para dirigirse al baño para lavarse los dientes, claro Natsu la siguió…

- Lucy…¿Es que acaso, te vas a casar?-

Lucy quien escucho tan semejante estupidez, desde luego se atraganto con la pasta de dientes, cuando termino de toser se giro para ver al chico incrédula.

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no! ¿A que viene eso?- como se le ocurría decir eso? Estaba loco!.

La chica escupió el resto de la pasta de dientes, tomo una toalla y se limpio la boca antes de comenzar una explicación mas avanzada, para que entienda Natsu.

- A ver, cuando un chico le gusta una chica, la invita a una cita para comprobar si con…compatibles por así decirlo. Después de eso, si deciden que se gustan lo suficiente, vuelven a tener otra cita, pero en eso, nace el primer beso, si ese beso es efectivo pues se hacen novios, y luego tiene que pasar mucho~ , cuando tengan treinta años para que se casen y formen una familia- termino con un tono de soñador.

Natsu siguió con esa cara de confusión, la chica solo suspiro, ¿Cuántas explicaciones debía darle?

- Entonces quieres decir que no te casaras hasta que pasen unos quince años- cavilo Natsu.

- Mas o menos- respondió mirándolo fijamente, a que venia eso? Es que acaso…le importaba?

- Genial! En tiempo suficiente para que realicemos más misiones- exclamo Natsu a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

-Si- respondió la chica, mirándolo con intención de asesinarlo.

¿No se cansaba de ilusionarla? Siempre será un idiota…

- Oye no le des mas vueltas ¿si? Que tampoco es de tu incumbencia- pidió la chica- Vayamos al gremio – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Pero iras…así?- pregunto el chico al ver de nuevo la vestimenta de la chica, sonrojándose levemente.

- Como así?- exclamo confundida.

-Pues así!- Respondió apuntándola.

- A por eso, que mas da si en la tarde tendré mi cita- dijo la chica- o es que… acaso te importa que valla a si vestida?- Le pregunto con un tono de burla.

- Bah como si me importase- Dijo el chico saliendo por la ventana, ante tal acción la chica sonrió.

De camino al gremio, Natsu pensó que había una pregunta que no había formulado, pero…que le importaba a el? Digo, a él no le importaba o si?

-Necesito preguntarle… pero porque? No es que me importe…solo es una pregunta no?- Pensó el chico.

- Eh, Lucy quien es ese chico?- Pregunto por fin.

- No lo conoces, ayer, cuando me dirigí a una biblioteca lo conocí, su nombre es Yukito- Respondió la chica sin dejar de caminar.

- Yukifa? Jajaja que nombre es ese!- Dijo Natsu riéndose a carcajadas.

- Es Yukito, y no es mal nombre – Exclamo la chica con una venita en la cabeza.

-Y…porque lo haces?- su risa paro, y se detuvo.

- El que?-Pregunto deteniéndose.

- El tener cita, antes no te importaba eso no? , entonces ¿Por qué ahora?.

Natsu estaba mirando a otra dirección, que le pasaba? Porque quería saberlo?.

Lucy vio como Natsu miraba a otro lado, así que supuso que su respuesta no le importaría, pero… si preguntaba algo es porque le interesaba no? Aunque… no quería hacerse ilusiones como muchas veces lo había hecho, por eso pensó que el chico quería saber la respuesta para molestarla.

-Que te importa?- dicho esto siguió caminando en dirección al gremio.

El chico moreno abrió la boca para responder algo pero pareció arrepentirse, cerrando la boca.

- Tienes razón, no me importa- dijo Natsu pareciendo muy enfadado.

Al llegar al gremio todos los hombres le tiraban comentario…bastantes pervertidos, pero la chica solo los ignoro y se sentó en una mesa para que pasara el tiempo, Natsu quien aun estaba molesto provoco a muchos para pelear con ellos.

Dentro de unos treinta minutos llego Gray y Erza de una exitosa misión, ante eso Natsu y Gray se dispusieron a discutir como todo día, Erza con lo cansada que estaba no les dijo nada y se sentó junto a Lucy, a lo que luego llego Happy junto con Charle.

Cuando ya era tarde los chicos vieron como Lucy se retiraba del gremio.

- Porque Lucy se fue?- Pregunto Erza al ver que la chica se fue.

- Se fue a una cita- Respondió Natsu serio.

- Wo enserio? Lucy tiene mis respetos- Ante eso los chicos les resbalo la gota.

- Que harás cabeza de chorlito?- Provoco Gray a Natsu.

- Que hare de que?- pregunto confundido- Hey no me digas así cabeza de hielo!.

- Que harás ante eso, Lucy esta con un chico no?- el chico asintió- Ooo~ pobre no se a dado cuenta-

- Cuanta de que!- exploto Natsu, a que veía esas preguntas del idiota?

- Que Lucy y ese chico están- Explico Gray formando a Lucy y a un chico de hielo, acercándolos para que pareciera que se estaban dando un beso.

- Eh? No entiendo- Dijo el chico moviendo la cabeza para un lado, ante eso Gray solo supiro.

- Pues q- decía el chico pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- Que Lucy y ese chico en estos momentos están besándose- Explico Cana apareciendo de la nada.

- Que!- exclamo Natsu.

- Eso, se están besando- siguió Cana sentándose en la mesa con ellos, tomando cerveza.

- Bah, eso no me i-

- Importa? Así que no te importa…Genial! , te imaginas a Lucy siendo novia de ese chico? Besándolo a cada momento, abrazándolo a cada momento, diciéndole todo el tiempo "Oh no sabes cuando te amo"- iba a seguir diciendo cosas románticas, pero un viendo choco con su rostro, si efectivamente, el chico había salido corriendo a buscarla.

- Eres lista Cana, Aye!- Dijo Happy admirando a la chica.

- Pero, crees que estuvo bien decirle eso?- Exclamo Erza seria.

- Vamos, si nadie le hubiera dicho, jamás de hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos- Murmuro Cana bebiendo su cerveza.

- Si, además ese idiota nunca se da cuenta de las cosas.

*O*O*O*

- _Donde esta? No la encuentro!, pero…que mas da? Es su vida después de todo…-_ pensó el chico deteniéndose, pero de pronto vio lo que le dijo Cana, retomando su andar- _No! No quiero eso! Definitivamente no! Solo tengo que oler su aroma y la encontrare_- y así el chico siguió en busca de la rubia.

*O*O*O

Lucy iba como en la cuarta copa de agua, no sabia como tener conversación con un chico, jamás en la vida había tenido una cita!.  
Yukito lo había hecho muy bien, la habida llevado a un hermoso restaurante, y él le hablaba de lo lindo que era la lectura y lo demás, a lo que ella respondía sin interés alguno, aunque el daba el esfuerzo, pero ella? Porque no le daba conversación? .

En un momento Lucy miro a la ventana, y vio un espectáculo, un hombre tiraba fuego por las manos, cuando vio eso la chica no pudo evitar pensar en Natsu. Y en pensar en el hizo recordar la verdadera razón por haber aceptado salir con ese chico, la verdad es que Lucy tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de enamorarse mas de el pelirosa, si ella le decía sus sentimientos hacia el… seguramente la rechazaría, ya que pensaba firmemente que el chico estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, Lisanna. Si eso pasara, entonces….¿que? Temía mucho al no seguir a delante, y nunca mas enamorarse.

Lucy lo sabia, sabia que si ella le decía sus sentimientos hacia él, no serian mas amigos, nada seria igual, pero era inevitable! Esa sonrisa… le hacia olvidar todo lo demás, como si el fuera el y solo el, la actitud de el, la cual era muy infantil, lo hacia único…y a la vez idiota de no darse cuenta de que ella lo quería….y Mucho.

Saliendo de los pensamientos, Lucy pensó que ya había ignorado mucho el tema del chico y tenía que hacer por lo menos un esfuerzo en conseguir el propósito de haber aceptado., pero entonces algo le llamo mucho la atención. Había visto rápido pero pudo jurar que vio un destello rosa entrando al parque.

-¿Qué fue eso? No me digas que es…No imposible! Porque estaría aquí?- Pensaba la chica viendo fijamente donde creyó ver el destello rosa, teniendo esperanza en verlo de nuevo.

- Lucy- Dijo el chico tomando la mano de la chica, obviamente ella no se dio cuenta- Apenas te conocí ayer, pero…yo…

Pero la chica seguía mirando fijamente la ventana.

- La verdad es que…

- Oh! Que dolor!- exclamo Lucy de repente, levantándose de la silla y soltando su mano bruscamente de la del chico- Necesito ir al baño, ahora vuelvo!-

- Pero Lucy- dijo Yukito- si el baño esta a la derecha, pero fue en vano la chica ya no estaba.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Lucy entro al parque que estaba al frente de el restaurante, deseaba estar equivocada y que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando, porque si no…alguien iba a pasarla mal…muy mal.

La chica paro en seco y dijo…

-Nastu!- grito el nombre, pero nada.

En eso se desilusiono, no estaba… Pero, el no aparecía así, no señor, tenia que ser de una forma…dramática.

- Oh Natsu! Unos bandidos me quiere hacer daño! Y al parecer me quiere besar!- Dijo de una forma muy dramática.

Pero no fue en vano, el chico ya estaba al lado de ella.

- Donde? Donde esta el maldito!- Gruño el chico, pero al darse cuenta de la situación se le resbaló la gota, había caído!

Lucy respiró hondo intentando calmar la furia que amenazaba con explotar. Intentó convencerse de que tenía que escuchar lo que el chico tuviera que decir en su defensa, fuera algo inteligente, no algo infantil.

- Lu…cy- Dijo el chico, no pudo evitar tartamudear ante la cara de enfado de la chica- Porque es-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrumpió la chica con una voz…tranquila. Y eso a Natsu le puso los pelos de punta.

- E-Eh P-Pues yo- tartamudeo el chico, sintiéndose completamente estúpido y dándose cuenta de que aquello no iba como él había planeado, decidió cambiar de estrategia- ¿y tu? Que se supone que haces?-

-Yo? A que te refieres?- entonces el chico sonrió. Siempre daba resultado! Admitía que a veces era idiota, pero sabia manejar la situación.

- Pues si! Que haces con ese idiota? Hasta las ventanas se estaban aburriendo!-

- Que? Eso no es verdad!- se defendía la chica.

- ¡Vamos Lucy! Estabas mas aburrida que nunca! Lo que no entiendo es que el idiota no se da cuenta, Oh verdad! Estaba muy metido hablando de su vida."Oh Lucy"- dijo imitando la voz del chico- "Que libro estas leyendo? Yo la ciudad de los enanos"-

- Es la cuidad de las bestias! – Exclamo la chica- Además, como sabes que estábamos hablando de eso!-

- Que mas da- el chico en eso se sonrojo- ¿Por qué estas saliendo con el si no te interesa?-

- Como sabes que no me interesa, he?- Pregunto la chica, sorprendiendo al pelirosa. ¿Le  
importaba?

Ante eso el chico se quedo mudo mirándola fijamente, es que ella quería a ese tipo? En solo pensarlo el fuego se le subía a la cabeza!.

Lucy decidió sentarse en el suelo, cubriendo su cara con sus piernas, y entonces Natsu lo olio, lagrimas. Demonios la había hecho llorar! Había sido tan molesto? Pero…es que…el no quería que saliera con ese tipo.

Habían pocas cosas que odiara en el mundo, como perder contra Gray, eso si odiaba! Pero… odiaba las lagrimas, y menos de un ser querido. Natsu era capaz de aguantar muchas batallas peligrosas, hasta que le atravesaran el estomago y se desangrara, pero no soportaba las lagrimas, menos aun, las de Lucy.

-Lucy- susurró con una voz, más tierna que tenia para la situación, pero entonces Lucy levanto la vista con sus ojos lagrimosos.

- Es…que- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada- No sé que pasara…conmigo.

- A que te refieres?- Pregunto con suavidad.

- Prácticamente me uno hace poco al gremio, pero aun así me he encariñado con todos…en especial en un chico, y ese chico es el mas idiota e infantil que nunca he conocido, pero aun así lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero…no se si me recompondrá, ya que temo que este enamorada de su amiga de la infancia y…- Lucy tuvo que parar, porque las lagrimas la estaban ahogando- y si el me rechazase, no se si voy a ser capaz de hacer que nada paso, o olvidarlo…lo amo demasiado sabes!- miro otra vez al chico y este quedo confundido- Como no entiendes! Esa persona eres tu! Baka- en eso de nuevo escondido su mirada en con sus manos, llorando-

Natsu sonrió para si, ella le había dicho que lo amaba! Y como él no podía? Porque? Porque simplemente no se había dado cuenta de ello! Hasta ahora…En eso se sentó a su lado, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

- Si dejas de lamentarte, sabrías que la solución es muy sencilla- comento tranquilo.

-El que?- dijo la chica, pero sin levantar la mirada.

- No tienes que olvidarlo si no quieres-

- ¿Y entonces que hago?-

El chico respiro hondo.

-Pues… no lo olvides, ya que él te corresponderá y pues quédate con el- respondió sonrojado.

- ¿De que habla?...- No se lo creía.

- Quédate conmigo- volvió a repetir, pero mas decidido.

La chica se sorprendió y levanto su mirada de golpe, y entonces hay lo vio, con su mano metida en su cabeza y mirando para un lado, sonrojado.

- Para… siempre?-

- Para siempre- afirmo volteando el rostro para verla.

No sabia que le pasaba, es que acaso el sol le estaba quemando el rostro? No… estaba sonrojado, y por quien? Por esa chica tan rara y loca, quien sin darse cuenta…la amaba, y mucho, aunque ya lo sospechaba, siempre era ella quien lo hacia sentir nervioso y sentir nuevos sentimientos.

En cambio la chica, no se lo podía creer! El le había correspondido? Pero…Lisanna? Es que… no estaba enamorado de ella?, por impulso con sus dos manos tomo el rostro del pelirosa y…lo beso. En chico se sorprendió pero correspondió gustosamente. Fue algo torpe y sin experiencia, pero lleno de amor y cariño, y basto para que los corazones de ambos latieran fuertemente. Cuando se separaron Lucy bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento- Murmuró ella.

- No, lo siento yo, por no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos antes- Dijo con seguridad- Perdóname por no darme cuenta, la verdad es que…me gustas, y mucho-

- Natsu…- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que el chico la había besado de nuevo, pero estaba vez fue mas profundo y lleno se pasión.

- N-Natsu, y que hay de Lisanna?- Pregunto luego de separarse de ese gran beso.

- Con Lisanna? Pues la quiero, pero solo es mi hermana nada mas- Dijo el chico a lo que la chica lo miro con ojos brillosos.

- Natsu, volvamos a cas si? Estoy algo cansada…- exclamo la chica parándose.

- Esta bien…- el chico también se paro, pero este le tomo la mano, ambos se sonrojaron.

- P-Pero q-que haces!- Exclamo la chica sonrojada al extremo.

- Pues… es que los novios hacen no?- Pregunto confundido y a la vez sonrojado.

- Pero Natsu..Aun no somos novios- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Bueno…quieres ser mi chica?- pregunto con su gran sonrisa.

- Pero…primero tenemos que ir a unas citas y lo demás y…- pero se interrumpió- Al diablo con las citas! Y si… quiero ser tu chica- dicho esto se lanzo a besarlo de nuevo.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Los dos enamorados iban de la mano, como si nada mas existiera mas que ellos, Natsu iba con su sonrisa característica pero esta vez era mas fugaz, Y Lucy iba igual o peor que el chico, cuando estaban a unos cuentos pasos de llegar a la casa, la chica paro en seco, acordándose de algo.

- Que sucede?- Pregunto al ver la reacción de la chica.

La chica soltó una mano del chico para poner ambas en su cabeza.

-Yukito- respondió- no le he dicho que me iba! Oh dios mio que demonios hice!

- Bah mejor así- respondió cruzándose de brazos, enfadado.

-Porque?-

- Para que aprenda que no te invite a salir mas- Respondió enfadado mirando a otro lado, celoso.

- Eso si es cruel Natsu- Dijo molesta.

- No es cruel, es la verdad-

- Si lo es, y vamos tenemos que ir a decirle- dijo Lucy, tirando a su ahora novio.

- Ni hablar! No pienso ir, no quiero que le alimentes de esperanzas- Contesto simplemente.

Lucy empezaba a enfadarse, de verdad, había sido muy mágico el momento, pero volvió a ser el infantil de siempre.

- Bien, no vengas iré yo sola-

Al escuchar eso el chico se paro frente a ella.

- No- Dijo firme.

- Si iré! hazte un lado-

- He dicho…que…no!- Dijo el chico para tomarla en brazos y dirigirse a la casa de la chica.

- Pero Natsu, que h-haces! Ah esta bien!- Exclamo ya cansada, siempre le ganaba!- Espero que se dé cuenta que yo me fui de ese lugar- Pensó la chica.

*O*O**O*OO*

- Señor ya vamos a cerrar- anuncio a un camarero.

- Espere por favor, ella se encuentra en el baño- Informo para que se valla_- Pero a donde te metiste Lucy-Chan-_

Fin!

* * *

Y que les parecio? mal? horrible! D:, espero sus comentarios n.n! y si siguen mi fic "Amistad de la Infancia" Nose cuando tendre el cap, estoy en ello n,n, igual que "La partida de Lucy" igual estoy en ello! :D adios~


End file.
